


【游贝库】【R】心のプラカード/心意告示牌

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: cp：游贝库，九十九游马x贝库塔本该是麦茶炮结果失败了





	【游贝库】【R】心のプラカード/心意告示牌

九十九游马，男，15岁，正面临着人生最严峻的考验。而事情的罪魁祸首现在正趴在他胸口，幸灾乐祸：“好孩子游马死啦，现在游马也是坏孩子咯~”

贝库塔，或者按照约定，人类形态应当被称为真月零的少年像一只猫似的趴在他身上。说实话，游马感觉不到一丝被恋人拥抱的甜蜜，他被压得喘不上气，真月比他高半个头，身材瘦削。男孩的骨头硌着游马，更像一具牢牢地锁住他的刑具。

但贝库塔心情很好，他是绑架了游马的罪魁祸首，把九十九游马关在这10平的小房间里。贝库塔在几个月前终于摆脱了“那些巴利安混蛋”，声称“自己每和纳修共处1秒就会折损100年阳寿”搬了出来。用着不知道从哪来的钱在心城的市郊买下了一套1DK，条件自然没有凌牙家的大宅来得优越，对于以社会人身份独居的贝库塔绰绰有余。

……但是自从游马搬进来事情就不是如此了。

房间实在是太小了，两个正在长身体的男孩肩并着肩，几乎是转个身就能碰到彼此，就连吵架后冷战两人间也只有三米距离。至于为什么出走，还是因为贝库塔：进入热恋期的人一秒都不想离开对方，游马整天昏昏沉沉，被明里说更像一个笨蛋了——还是思春的笨蛋，本就学习苦手的少年成绩也一落千丈。于是，在上一次拜访游马家时，贝库塔主动请缨，提出帮游马补习。

“真月君是好学生呢，不像这个笨蛋，真是麻烦你了，总之游马就拜托你了！可不要对他客气哦！”明里如释重负，像下逐客令般把游马赶出了家门。留下尴尬地拎着行李的游马和抱着肚子狂笑的贝库塔。

“可恶！”

游马盯着练习册上的题目发呆，种种不好的回忆又涌了上来，扰乱他的思绪。但是最大的干扰项还是躺在他身上四处乱摸的贝库塔。“怎么了，游马君，还有20秒哦~如果选错了可要受惩罚哦☆”纯情转学生·真月零用紫色的眼睛盯着他，露出困扰和担心的表情，一脸无辜。

“那你先从我身上下去……”不知道是因为太热还是贝库塔那张清秀的脸蛋凑得太近，游马脸色通红，“你压着我我没法思考啦！”

“可是，”贝库塔直起腰，从上面俯视着躺在榻榻米上的游马，影子挡住了日光灯，“房间太小了，游马君要忍耐一下哦！忍耐是——美德！”

“话说回来……怎么这么热啊，通风系统开了么？”

贝库塔起身走到玄关旁，检查了一下空调面板。

“啊啦！”

“怎么了？”

“空调坏了！可怜的游马同学要忍耐一下咯！”

“……啊？”

“好了！游马君！”贝库塔两三步跳了回来，“锵锵☆20秒过了！让我看下你的答案吧！”

“什么……我刚才不是在和你说话！”

“不不，那是游马自己大意了的问题——嚯，让我看看——嗯……DBBC……A啊……”

“恭喜你！游马君！”贝库塔突然握住游马的双手，眼睛里流光溢彩。而游马感到的只有一阵恶寒。

“怎么……”

“完美！超完美！超完美地全错了！”

“我就知道！”

游马翻了个身，把练习册盖在脸上，埋怨着“都是贝库塔不好”、“这样效率太低了”一类。而贝库塔心情颇好，把缩成一团的男孩掰了开来，舔了舔嘴唇，眯起眼睛凑近了游马。

“好了，惩罚时间到——”他捧起游马的脸，表情满腹坏水，嘴唇抿着，“一共错了五道题，所以游马得吻我五次！”

“这是哪门子的惩罚啊？！”

“为了让九十九游马同学的期末考及格的特别惩罚哦！”

“……”游马知道说不过他，也只能认输，他搂住怀里的人的腰，把他往自己处抱近了一些，闭上眼，吻上了贝库塔温热的嘴唇。

“1……”轻轻触碰后他向逃跑似地后撤，游马的脸通红，而隔着两人呼吸的水汽的贝库塔也红着脸，似乎有些紧张，眯着的眼睛有些迷离。

“2。”游马又吻上了那两瓣浅色的嘴唇，贝库塔的唇色很浅，但是下唇饱满，游马托住他的后脑。这次不再是浅尝辄止，两人的嘴唇切实地贴着，唾液的湿润感和呼出的鼻息都带有对方的气味。

“3。”好热，好热，没有了空调的房间，两个体温火热的男孩只穿着背心，仿佛粘在一起似的，贝库塔回抱着游马，双手搭在他的脖子上，因为吻得太久有些难受而发出了几声模糊的声音。而游马似乎还没有放开他的意思。

“4。”游马的眼里除了自己的恋人什么都映不出了，年轻人的羞涩和拘谨逐渐褪去，只剩下恋爱的热度灼烧着两人。游马引导着贝库塔张开嘴，轻轻咬着他的舌头，吮吸着恋人嘴里的津液——完蛋了，这下彻底完蛋了，一居室的房间、闷热的空气、潮湿的夏季在两人唇舌上消融，就像冷饮中的最后一块冰，无声无息地化成了水。贝库塔咬着游马的嘴唇，用粗糙的舌头与他交缠，带着急切的占有欲、仿佛在攻城略地，又在趋近时转为小心翼翼，顺从地接受着游马的爱抚。

“5——停……哈！等一下贝库塔，让我喘口气。”游马似乎也陷入了缺氧状态，终于放开了怀里的男友，贝库塔仍然眼神迷离，双手攥着垫子，嘴唇上亮晶晶地、还带着接吻时流下的津液，“对了，我还没问，如果我题目答对了有什么奖励？”

“奖励……？”他刚刚回过神，又切换回了恶劣真月的样子，冷冷地看着游马，“那还用说吗？当然是操我了。”

“……？哈？！”游马听着贝库塔一脸冷漠地吐出那两个冲击性的词语，脸色从红到白再变红——要知道他们交往那么久还没有做过，虽然接吻和互相爱抚的经历不少，但却还没有上过本垒。虽然贝库塔一副很有经验游刃有余的样子，自称很有经验，但是游马，就像大部分15岁少年一样，对那方面的认知仅限于成人杂志，要说真刀真枪的经历，那还是一片空白。而且游马总觉得，虽然贝库塔已经和自己黏腻了那么久，但要真的上本垒还得有点仪式感……至少不能那么随便吧！

“哼！无聊的处男心思！”恶魔真月闭上一只眼睛，显然已经看破了男孩的想法，仰着头说，“我还是看你没经验才没对你出手，不然我早就把你吃掉了。”

“什么处男心思，”游马的脸红透了，几乎冒着肉眼可见的热气，“我……这不是很正常嘛！是贝库塔太随便了！”

“我？随便？”贝库塔说，“那好吧——”

说着他把游马推倒在了榻榻米上，四肢钳制着他，紫色的眼睛此时像正在猎食的动物：“游马说我随便，那我就让你体验一下‘随便的’贝库塔大人哼哼哼哼……刚才还剩下一次惩罚吧？”

“呃……”

“我决定了！”贝库塔拍了下手，“既然游马这样说，我就将夺走游马君的贞操作为最后一次惩罚了！”

“这也太随便了啊喂喂喂！先不说其他的，呃……就……安全套和润滑剂都没有你会受伤的啊！”游马红着脸说出那两个词，但眼睛还是不敢看向贝库塔。

“这个没有问题，真月老师会帮游马同学解决难题的哦！”

“真月老师又是什么新设定啊！？”

“哼哼。”贝库塔从旁边的柜子找出一副眼镜戴上，又重新缠紧了游马，四肢和游马贴得紧紧地，像猫似的蹭着。他明显感受到自己丢人的男朋友下身已经迅速起了反应，支起一个硬邦邦的东西抵着自己的小腹。他把游马上身的背心脱掉，摸着少年还是轮廓模糊的肌肉和骨架，舔着他的脖子和锁骨，留下一连串的水渍。

“贝库塔……哈，好痒啊……”

“游马，”贝库塔回望着他，似乎忘记了目的，他也受到夏天热度的感染，“好可爱，喜欢，喜欢游马，喜欢——好喜欢游马。”

“我也……喜欢贝库塔，最喜欢贝库塔了。”男孩把怀里的人抱得更紧了，两个男孩过高的体温贴在一起，肌肤与肌肤相贴的部分都出了一层薄汗，更热更滑了。不知不觉，在两人的角力中，贝库塔和游马身上的衣物都散乱在旁边，但两人的身体更热了、仿佛被浇了水似的大汗淋漓，连呼吸都像是火烧。

“不行，太热了。”游马热得发昏，稍稍推开怀里还在索吻的男友，“不能再做了，这样下去会中暑的。”

“所以说游马是笨蛋呢！”真月笑意盈盈，“还没想到解决方法么？”

“呜哇！”怀里的人突然巴利安变身，紫光一片，就算已经相处很久了，他仍然没有习惯贝库塔突然袭击式的玩笑。

“游马~”巴利安形态的贝库塔体型比真月零大上一圈，他的人类形态带有少年独有的羸弱，而巴利安形态……确实是发育得相当好。

譬如现在，游马就被他圆润的胸肌压得动弹不得，他的脸埋进了男友的胸部，严丝合缝地贴着，几乎窒息。

“现在凉快了吧，游马君。”异晶人没有嘴，贝库塔说话的声音像是从他体内传出的，“巴利安的皮肤表面是冰凉的哦，怎么样怎么样？……嗯？”

他终于放开差点被他憋晕的男友，游马大口喘着气，脸更红了，绝不是因为热得。

“好了，游马……我们继续吧，让惩罚加倍才有意思嘛。”

“可是，”游马的脸还红着，但是语气严肃，“巴……巴利安形态该怎么做爱啊？”

“还不明白么？”贝库塔语调上扬，带着令人生畏的恶寒，但只有游马知道他现在正在兴头。

“那就让你看看吧。”贝库塔拉起游马的手，指尖和掌心冰凉，游马感觉仿佛握住了某种水生动物的，他引着游马将手探入身上围着的那块布料，游马摸到一片冰凉而滑腻的东西，瞪大了双眼：“什么——这……”

“游马，我说过‘真月零’是我生的分身吧。”

贝库塔按着游马的手指探入自己的下身，男孩的手指算不上粗，一进入贝库塔的体内，就被里面的热情的软肉吸住了。贝库塔的体内和体表不同，尽管巴利安的皮肤表面是冰冰凉凉的，体内还是温热的，游马感觉自己的手指好像泡在一汪温热的泉水里。游马并非完全没有经验，先前和贝库塔吻到情迷意乱时两人用手互相解决过，贝库塔的手心很软，手指和他本人一样纤细修长，射在恋人的掌心是一番感受，而……游马设想了一下，若是插进恋人这样过分的体内，可能用不了几秒，自己就会缴械投降了。

“所谓‘生’呢，当然是用这里生的了。”贝库塔的眼睛弯成两条线，“游马君，这种简单的问题都没有想过么，所以现在，我要用这里把游马吃掉哦。”

“贝库塔……”游马皱着眉头，他还是无法适应贝库塔直白的欲望，有时候他也搞不懂，究竟什么才是贝库塔内心的真实想法：到底是小恶魔般的巴利安是本性、而演出是清纯的真月是爱好，还是恰恰相反，游马到现在也没有搞明白。

贝库塔松开游马的手，很不客气地推倒了他，骑在了上去，用充血的阴蒂摩擦着他挺立的前端：“游马，看着我。”说完，他随即沉下身体，发出闷哼声，调整角度，一点一点地把恋人的阴茎吞下。

“嗯~~~~”他心情大好，或许是因为太舒服了，翅膀随着游马的深入扇动着，直到全部进入，他才重新睁开眼睛，紫色的眼睛写满情欲，里面只装着九十九游马一人。

“来吧，我开动了，游马。”他趴在游马胸口，前后扭动身体，抱着男友的脖子开始了动作。游马不争气地发出类似“太紧了，好痛，贝库塔你轻一点”一类的抱怨和呻吟，但贝库塔自然全部当做没有听见，自顾自地享受着。

太……太舒服了，太过分了。游马的大脑还没反应过来，他人生中的sex初体验已经开始了，贝库塔的身体很软，内里的软肉更是有着像果冻一般的质感，这就是巴利安么，实在是太过头了。

两人交合处逐渐流出粉色的液体，贝库塔直起身，撩开身上的那块布片，把两人的结合处展示给游马。两片薄薄的阴唇被撑开，咬着柱身，还不断有宛如草莓汁一般的粉红色液体流出。“那，那是出血了么！？”游马大惊，但贝库塔却把他按住了：“不是血，是爱液哦！是巴利安人体内的晶体受热融化了，”他捧着游马的脸，用鼻尖蹭着游马，因为太过舒服，眼睛里几乎要冒出爱心，“因为游马身体太热了，哈……摩擦的时候子宫里的晶体受热融化了，一定是因为它喜欢游马想要游马进去吧。”

“说子宫……什么的，”游马一脸困惑，“贝库塔是男性啊，怎么可能会有子宫。”

“说不定就有呢，”贝库塔用大腿夹住男孩的腰，没有停下动作，“嗯~说不定还会怀孕呢。”

“呜啊！你别吓我！”

“因为游马是处男才不知道这种事。”贝库塔的翅膀一颤一颤地，游马知道他又到了最喜欢的环节：嘲笑九十九游马的笨拙。但每当这时候，他也只能认命，接下自己男友的数落。

“游马……游马……”贝库塔在他耳边低低地喊着他的名字，游马相信，如果现在他是人类形态，早就和他吻得难舍难分了，还可能心情大好地把自己从耳朵到脖子全部舔一遍。“游马同学，好厉害，”贝库塔的眼角湿漉漉的，声音也变成了真月同学的声线，“像要到我的最里面一样，嗯，好舒服，好喜欢游马。”

“贝库塔……”游马吻上贝库塔的额头，贝库塔在事情逞心如意时就会收敛一下嚣张的态度，也是他为数不多可爱的时刻——此刻的贝库塔在他身上寻找快乐，因为欲望被满足而像一只被摸到呼噜的猫咪，在他身上乱摸的手也软绵绵地。

“嗯……等——等一下游马！”他突然发出一声介于喘息和咒骂之间的尖叫，“等等……等等，好奇怪，出去！”

“啊？是弄痛了么？对、对不起……这是什么东西！？”

游马感觉到那个紧致的小穴里冒出了什么东西，里面的嫩肉更热，仿佛藤蔓一般缠上了游马。

其实贝库塔自己也不清楚作为巴利安下面的那个小口是什么东西，他想当然地以为，既然外形与女性的下体一样，那自然便是巴利安人的生殖器。巴利安人虽然身体和

“不，不知道，哈，你快出去，笨蛋！”

“什么不知道，”游马满头大汗，自己的分身被贝库塔体内奇怪的东西缠上了，勒得他生疼，“你不是……很有经验么，呜啊，好痛！”

“不知道啊！”贝库塔捂住脸大叫，他也不好受，其实他对游马说了谎话：虽然作为巴利安的他已经活了很久了，但由于是异晶人，根本没有繁殖或者交配的必要……也就是说，即使表现得再强欲再淫荡，他的身体仍然是处女——但是这个秘密绝对不能让游马知道，贝库塔心想：毕竟他已经用笨蛋处男嘲笑了游马那么久了，即使生理上占劣势但以他的原作，心理上一定要站在高地。

“不要问我呃……啊！都是游马太笨手笨脚了，等一下咦……等一下就好了啊啊！好痛！”

“这莫非是……”游马蹭在电视节目中看到过，说猫科类动物会有结一样的构造，在雄性射精前，阴茎底部会膨胀卡住雌性，防止雌性落跑。可是贝库塔现在明明是被插入的一方，怎么会……游马突然想起自己说过的话“——贝库塔是男性啊”。巴利安的身体构造也太奇怪了吧？！

贝库塔似乎也意识到了这个问题，小声地催促着游马说着“只要游马射出来就没事了”。

“贝库塔之前没有遇上过这种问题么？”游马小心翼翼地发问，生怕自己又弄错了什么。

“什么以前，好痛——呃！游马轻一点……”贝库塔实在不好受，因为疼痛连连后退，体内的阴齿却又死死咬着阴茎，“我不知道……哈！好痛！”

“诶……贝库塔，”游马吻上了贝库塔因为疼痛紧闭的眼睛，“莫非，贝库塔其实是第一次做爱？”

“——！”

“明明现在笨手笨脚的是贝库塔啊，”游马一脸认真，“又搞不清楚自己的身体构造，把自己给弄疼的，都是贝库塔自己。”

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”贝库塔捂着脸推开游马，“怎么可能——”

“贝库塔真的很不会爱惜自己的身体。”游马撑着贝库塔发牢骚，摸了摸他的头，翻了个身把贝库塔压在身下，“还要装出一副很懂的样子嘲笑我。”

“坏心眼。”

贝库塔没有回答，但是用翅膀罩住了游马，形成了一个闭合的狭小空间。里面两人脸贴着脸，高温从游马身上传染给了贝库塔，巴利安的体温逐渐升高，脸像发烧一般烫了起来——游马确信他是真的害羞了。

“笨蛋游马……”

至于在两人回过神后，游马进入贤者时光，对着贝库塔身下还淌着混合体液的穴口愣愣地发表感想“好像加了草莓酱的奶油蛋糕啊”后，贝库塔突然翻脸给游马布置了翻倍的作业等事，又是后话了……

**Author's Note:**

> 游贝库真的好好吃大家都来尝一尝（泪）


End file.
